Lost In Stereo
by Jood2395
Summary: Draco comes back from Quidditch practice and hears music. He is curious and decideds to check it out. What will he think of what he finds? Song-fic.


_Okay, so I know I am probably the worst author ever so I have decided to start a new this New Year. I will be erasing all my old stories that I have not completed and leave up my ones that I have. Also, I have taken a HUGE liking to Dramione stories for Harry Potter and have decided to write these now. I have a bunch of ideas in mind so just bear with me. Here is my first shot at a Dramione and it's also a song-fic for my favorite song in the whole world. So enjoy! And let me know what you think!_

_*Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any of the characters in this one-shot or either of the songs used. =(_

I had just gotten back from Quidditch practice. I was tired and worn out but happy to be back in the Head's dorm. It was about 9o'clock at night but since Hufflepuff had been hogging the field lately; evenings were the only time we could practice. It was my seventh year at Hogwarts and things were really looking up for me. The Dark Lord was destroyed at the hands of Potter and the world was a much happier place. My father was in Azkaban but coming home shortly. Me and mother lived comfortably in Malfoy Manner. I was captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team and I was surprisingly made Head Boy. Of course Head Girl was Granger, but anyone could have guessed that. After the war, and when school started, we had decided to work out our differences and be civil towards each other.

All of the sudden, while I was walking up the stairs to my room, some catchy music pulled me from my thoughts. **"the undisclosed desires in your heart."** The song sounded about over but I was curious. I went over to Granger's door, which was somewhat open, and poked my head inside. As the last beats of the song finished up, I could see her nodding her head to the music and humming along while doing some homework on her bed. Then the next song started up. I watched as her chocolate brown eyes lit up as the first few drum beats of the song played and she quickly jumped up off her bed and ran over to a purple carpet in front of her four poster bed. Then she started dancing.

To say that it was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen would be an understatement.

"**Lost in stereo, lost in stereo****  
****Lost in stereo, lost in stereo.****  
****She works for the weekend,**

**mixtape of her favorite bands****  
****tearin' up the radio, lost in the stereo sound****  
****she's trouble in a tank top**

**pretty little time bomb blowing up**

**take you down****  
****living in the radio lost in the stereo sound"**

She was twirling around in circles. Her hair that now fell in ringlets was spinning around her head. Her eyes were shut tight and the light yellow sundress she was wearing flew out around the hips. She seemed so concentrated on her movements yet everything she did seemed so smooth. It was magical.

"**She's dancing alone, I'm ready to go but she's so ****  
****(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo) ****  
****She's out of control, so beautiful ****  
****(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)"****  
**

All of the sudden I had this urge to go dance with her. My fingers were itching to be intertwined with hers. My body wanted to twirl right alongside with hers.

"**And I've been, waiting,**

**for so long but she'll never know****  
****I'm losing hope 'cause she's so ****  
****(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)"**

Why now? Why did I have to notice her now? Why did this happen _after_ I left all my prejudices behind me? Why did it happen after society's view lightened? … Why does it bother me so much? … Why am I fighting it? … Why is she so breathtaking?

"**Shake down on a Saturday****  
****Sit back gotta catch my breath****  
****'Cause every time I see her I know she's gonna**

**take it back somehow****  
****Tattoos and a switchblade attitude****  
****Snakebite heart with a bubblegum smile****  
****Sex in stereo don't turn the radio down"**

All of the sudden, she changed up her dancing. Instead of doing delicate and graceful little spins and twirls, she started moving her hips back and forth to the beat with her hands above her head. Her eyes never opened and it seemed like she had done this dance before.

"**She's dancing alone,**

**I'm ready to go but she's so ****  
****(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo) ****  
****She's out of control, so beautiful ****  
****(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo) ****  
****and I've been, waiting,**

**for so long but she'll never know****  
****I'm losing hope 'cause she's so ****  
****(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)"****  
**

Because of her sudden change in tempo, I wanted to run to her even more. The way her body was moving would be perfect moving with mine. I wanted to put my hands in her hair and on her waist. Why was she becoming my sudden weakness?

"**And I'm just like cellophane**

**'cause she sees right through me****  
****I know she's glitter and gold****  
****and that's just the price I pay **

**when I don't even know her name****  
****she's slipping away****  
****she works for the weekend,**

**mixtape of her favorite bands****  
****tearin' up the radio lost in the stereo sound"**

I wondered if she knew I was standing in her doorway because all of the sudden, she turned her body to face me. Intentional or not, her eyes were still closed. I could see her much better now. She had a look of determination on her face. Not only were her hips moving back and forth (and faster and faster with every beat) but her body was moving up and down too. She was literally drawing me to her.

I couldn't take it anymore. I'm no romantic or even a dancer but her body was calling me. I couldn't restrain myself any longer. My knuckles were pale white and the skin was stretched over them. My body was shaking. So I gave in and ran to her.

"**She's dancing alone, **

**I'm ready to go but she's so ****  
****(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo) ****  
****She's out of control, so beautiful ****  
****(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo) ****  
****and I've been, waiting,**

**for so long but she'll never know****  
****I'm losing hope 'Cause she's so ****  
****(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)"**

When I got to her, I stood behind her and put my hands on her waist. As I sighed from the touch and the relief, she gasped, and for the first time, her eyes flew open. She tried to turn around but I didn't let her.

"Just dance with me," I breathed into her ear. She shivered but listened to me and we danced.

"**She's dancing alone, I'm ready to go but she's so ****  
****(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo) ****  
****She's out of control, so beautiful ****  
****(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo) ****  
****and I've been, waiting,**

**for so long but she'll never know****  
****I'm losing hope 'Cause she's so ****  
****(Lost in stereo, lost in stereo)"**

As the final beats of the song played out and echoed throughout her room, she turned around and looked at me. I had to keep touching her so I settled for playing with her hair. We both stood there, looking at each other and catching our breath.

"Im sorry," I finally said to her. "I couldn't help myself."

She didn't say anything in reply. Just sat there and looked at me. I stared right back into her gorgeous brown eyes and got lost in them. But then she leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. My skin burned under where her lips touched and my hand flew to my face. But she just turned around and walked right out of her own room, leaving me to stand there and wonder.

_I hope you enjoyed! I sure did! The songs used were _Undisclosed Desires by Muse and Lost in Stereo by All Time Low. _Both are amazing songs and I suggest you listen to them. Thanks again for reading!_


End file.
